Venus Flytrap
The Venus Flytrap is a carnivorous, Pygmy-eating plant that is exclusive to the Facebook version of Pocket God. Description It is an large plant with a blood-red tongue, 10 razor-sharp teeth, 6 purple petals and a long green stem. It's queen is the god, Venus Queen, who, ironically, challenges the player for making the venus flytrap eat too much. It is unknown where the pygmies go after being swallowed, as a true flytrap slowly digests it's food. Growing Stages The flytrap is available on Pocket God Facebook at Level 10 for 6,000 Sacrifice Points. The plant grows in 5 hours. Venus_Plant_Stage_1.png|The first stage of the Venus Flytrap growth Flytrap_first.png|The Venus Flytrap in its adolescent phase Flytrap.png|Adult Venus Flytrap Withering The Venus Flytrap withers after 8 days. It must then be weeded out and another bought at the store. Withered.png|A withered Venus Flytrap Interactions The flytrap has three main interactions: * The player can click the flytrap and it will bob its head down in the exact place every time. If a pygmy comes in contact with the plant as it bobs its head down, it will be devoured by the flytrap's green acid. Then, the pygmy's skin falls off and it's boney arm hangs out of the plant's mouth. * The player can dangle the pygmy above the flytrap where it will then snap at the pygmy like the Shark. The pygmy will then try to defend itself by holding the plant's mouth open and surviving temporarily until the flytrap throws the pygmy in the air, catches it in its mouth, and swallows it whole. * The player can drop the avatar on top of the flytrap's head, causing the avatar to sit on the flytrap and acid to well up in the flytrap's mouth, by clicking on the fly trap, it will squirt acid and kill all the pygmies that are squirted by the acid. The Rival God of killing Pygmies with the Venus Flytrap is the Venus Queen. Gallery of Venus Flytrap Eating Pygmies Flytrap.png|The flytrap waiting for a pygmy to come. Flytrap throwing.png|The Flytrap catching a Pygmy Flytrap eating.png|The Flytrap eating Pygmy through the green acid Glitches There is a rare glitch where the Venus Flytrap will do the animation of eating a pygmy without one being there. Allthe player must do is throw the pygmy in a straight line from under the venus flytrap to as if they were feeding the flytrap from above. It may take a few tries at first. If correctly done, the pygmy will fly across the screen into the water (where it can not be retrieved) and the Venus Flytrap will do the animation of eating the pygmy (when it was clicked). Another glitch is that when you change the Venus Flytrap to a Coconut Tree split the coconut in half then let a pygmy eat it. Before he/she finishes it off change the plant to a Venus Flytrap.Grab the pygmy and then hover it above the flytrap. The flytrap should eat the pygmy when the pygmy isn't there. When the flytrap finishes him the pygmy is nude. Variation In Jungle Island the Venus Fly Trap is replaced by the "Poisonous Flytrap". Though they don't seem that different there is one notable difference. If you try to feed your Avatar to the Flytrap it will do one of two things: 1. Your Avatar will take control of the Flytrap, and you can click on the Flytrap causing it to spit acid. 2. Your Avatar will swat at the Flytrap causing it to cry. Pocket God Comics The Venus Flytrap, though its appearance is somewhat different from its version in the Facebook game, makes a cameo appearance in the Pocket God Comics (series The Gem of Life) where it almost devours Nooby who stopped to smell the roses, only being rescued by Ooga at the last minute. IMG_0412.PNG|The Venus Flytrap in the comics IMG_0413.PNG|Ooga saving Nooby from the snapping jaws of the plant Trivia *This is the first Pygmy-eating plant in the Pocket God universe *It is odd that the flytrap doesn't eat the dodo or the shark if it gets the chance. It is much bigger then both of them and could easily swallow them like pygmies. *It is the only plant that doesn't produce fruits or mushrooms *When it is in its adolecent form, the plant wears braces. Since this is prehistory, no braces should exist at that time. *When you make it eat a Pyvmy by clicking on it, the acid melts the Pygmy's hand and shows his skeleton. *The Flytrap cannot even mildly annoy Pygmies in its young stage, even though it already has jaws and teeth. Category:Plants Category:Pocket God (Facebook)